


Sentience

by LilyValleyDaydreamer



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyValleyDaydreamer/pseuds/LilyValleyDaydreamer
Summary: It was dark. I could vaguely feel like I was suspended in something like a liquid. I wasn’t sure if I just couldn’t move or if I was being contained. Either way, I didn’t know where I was, who I was, or even what I was. So I fell back asleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sentience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend group in like 30 minutes, so it’s really just 1st person pov practice, but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy it! I may or may not write more HlVRAI fics in the future, so...

It was dark. I could vaguely feel like I was suspended in something like a liquid. I wasn’t sure if I just couldn’t move or if I was being contained. Either way, I didn’t know where I was, who I was, or even  _ what _ I was. So I fell back asleep.

The next time I thought something coherent, I could sense what was around me better. I could hear noises if they were loud enough, see things if they were bright enough, and feel things if the texture stood out enough. I was definitely in some sort of liquid, though I still couldn’t move.

My vision was blurred by some sort of clear, solid material around me, however sometimes I could see the shape of some sort of creature. They were what I spent most of my time observing. Their form - some sort of white body with a beige head and black fur atop it - would often cross my vision, sometimes seemingly carrying other shapes. Every so often they would come up to my containment to observe me, much like I observed them. I enjoyed those moments; it meant I could get better observations on what they were. They would speak to me sometimes, but I could only process a few parts of their language.  _ “Good...” “...soon...” “...immortal.” _ I didn’t know what those words meant, but I didn’t spend much time on them, as I had no way to learn the meaning.

Every time I stirred, my senses improved, though I still didn’t know what or who I was. My view of the surrounding room improved, and I noticed many new things over time. Orange metallic cans holding some sort of liquid on tables, thin sheets of material with contrastingly-colored markings, a multi-colored dome with some sort of device on the top. I made sure to pay close attention the next time my caretaker creature came up to my containment. There were numerous observations I made, but I didn’t have the words to describe them.

Then, one day that seemed just like any other to me, my caretaker moved and behaved very drastically different from all the other days I had seen them. I wouldn’t describe it as a panic, however they did seem expectant of something. After they crossed the room around me and back several times, they came up to me and pressed a few buttons on the pad connected to my containment.

I instantly noticed what was happening as the liquid around me drained and the nerves in my limbs came to life, allowing me to move and get oriented with my body. I wondered for a moment if not being in liquid would be different from what it was like to be submerged, but soon switched to processing the next events that occurred.

Once all the liquid drained from my container, the material separating me from my caretakers room slid down below the floor, permanently removing all barriers between me and the creature I know now is a ‘man’, with what I now know is a ‘smile’ on his face.

I wanted to express my gratitude to the one who had created me, so to test the many features of my body, I spoke affectionately.

“Arf, arf!” I barked.


End file.
